


Affectionate Grumbles

by impish_nature



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Post-Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan’s got a little visitor who refused to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectionate Grumbles

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd charity day fic!  
> '@azapofinspiration prompt for Stan/Waddles bonding~'

“So? What do you want?”

Stan frowned down at the pig that had suddenly impeded his view of the television for no apparent reason. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was thinking, unlike Mabel who seemed telepathically linked to the strange creature, but he was pretty sure that it wanted  _something_ from him.

That’s what that look normally meant, right? When animals sat in front of you and just  _stared_ up at you?

Probably wanted feeding.

_…What does Mabel feed the thing?_

Stan grumbled, huffing at the pig as he tried to move it with his foot out of the way. He didn’t budge an inch. “Go on! Get! Mabel feeds you, not me, go find her.”

Dipper wandered passed the door as he shouted, poking his head in for just a moment out of curiosity to regard the scene and then continue on as if this was a normal every day event. “Actually, Waddles just does that. He doesn’t really want anything other than attention sometimes.”

“Look even Dipper understands you better than me.” Stan prodded Waddles with his foot again, getting nothing more than a squeak in response and a heavy pressure back against his foot. “Go disturb Mabel! Or Dipper! Let me watch my show.” He moved his foot, leaning in. Waddles seemed to brighten up, shuffling closer too. “Between you and me, you’ll get a better reaction from Sixer, how about you go annoy him?”

With that Stan sat back up, glad to see that the pig shuffling forward had left him with a view of the television again. He chuckled, relaxing back into his show, suitably assuming he had won this round.

Until Waddles wandered into his line of sight again and sat down completely unphased by his antics.

“Waddles! What do you want?!” Stan growled, glaring at it. The pig hadn’t been this annoying since he’d been asked to look after it by Mabel.

And to tell the truth that had been a whirlwind of a memory to remember, that was for sure.

Not to mention it had been a memory that came to him while he’d been sleeping too.

In hindsight, nothing could probably beat waking up in the morning dazed and confused, stumbling down the stairs to an excited twin who knew you had remembered something. After all, the memories were coming in thick and fast now and he woke up most mornings having to ask at least one of them whether his memories were real or not.

The ‘did we fight zombies’ day was probably a close second to best reaction day from Ford. Though for a second it had looked like he might have a heart attack, hence the first place spot being stolen.

But nothing would beat turning around perplexed and bemused to a beaming twin and blurting out one word that changed his expression entirely and left both of them staring at each other debating if it was a very vivid dream or an actual memory.

“…Pterodactyl?”

It was a while before the kids came down and explained what had happened for both their sakes.

So with that out of the way, Stan gave up doubting the weird and wonderfully absurd memories that his mind threw at him, instead recounting any dreams to a rapt audience of his brother who seemed quite happy to hear about the summer Stan had spent with just the twins.

Yet again it seemed, Waddles had helped fix something else.

Or at least got the ball rolling again.

Stan took a moment to really look at the pig, who again seemed to get happier under the attention. He could be as gruff as he wanted, but deep down he knew he had a lot to thank the annoying little creature for.

Even if Waddles had ended up getting him in trouble with Mabel.

Even if Waddles had ended up getting him in trouble with a _Pterodactyl_.

He had still got Stan’s memories flooding back with the same tactics that had irritated Stan throughout the summer since Mabel had won the thing.

And in the end, that day when he’d ended up punching an extinct monster, as you do if you’re Stanley Pines, had been one heck of an adventure with the kids that he was pretty happy to have as a memory once again.

And telling Ford that memory as his face grew more and more shocked – a mix of horror, awe and downright enraptured by the story Stan spun, well…that was something he was quite happy to have too.

Stan blinked again, realising the pig was suddenly closer and much more in focus as he zoned out of his thoughts. Apparently the pig quite liked the attention. Stan sighed, scrutinising the pig as he picked it up. “OK, let’s try this again…what do you want?”

He frowned as the pig made no move to do anything, still just staring at him and wiggling slightly, though not as if he was trying to escape. “What? You wanted this?”

He dropped the pig onto the seat with him, wondering whether it would make a decision that way and was surprised when it did move. Waddles gave a small snort of gratitude before instead of getting in his way, took the moment to sit on his lap, facing the television.

“What are you? A cat? Get out of it!” Stan huffed down at the pig as it got comfortable, looking up at him as if he was the one acting strange before settling down again.

Stan sighed, resigned to his fate suddenly. At least this way, Waddles wasn’t trying to get his attention and he could watch his show in peace.

He just had to come up with an excuse in case Mabel came in and found them like this.

He hoped she wouldn’t take a photo, this definitely did not need to have evidence lying around somewhere. Especially if he fell asleep like he usually did watching this show.

He looked back down, debating throwing the creature off and doing something else if he couldn’t have his peaceful moment alone but in all honesty, he didn’t actually _mind_ this.

And really, he hadn’t thought about the pig all that much since his first memory had been ‘Waddles’. And that really had sparked everything off, like a button being pressed that brought with it names and faces and all manner of tiny, specific and trivial details.

He smiled softly, hand patting Waddles as he sat there, not really sure what else to do.

It felt kind of awkward really, but he felt the need to do something at this odd turn of events that had befallen his afternoon.

“Heh, thanks, I guess.”

Stan waited for an answer, not really sure why as the pig settled down to watch his show with him. He shook his head, laughing and scratching its ear.

“I guess ‘thank you’ doesn’t cut it when you don’t understand. I’ll ask Mabel what you like to eat later.”

He coughed, glancing around the room quickly to make sure they were alone. Couldn’t have anyone seeing him acting soft. “Not that I care of course, just gonna tell her I want to make sure you stop trying to eat things you shouldn’t.”


End file.
